Current face recognition and detection systems utilizing infrared (IR) imaging, such as Google's Tango, Apple's FaceID, require an IR light source. The IR light source is a stand-alone IR emitter. Additionally, these IR systems also use a stand-alone IR receiver to receive reflected light from the IR emitter. Placing additional sensors inside a mobile device, increases the cost of manufacturing of the mobile device, and decreasing the reliability of the mobile device because foreign substances such as dirt and water can get inside the cavities drilled into the mobile device chassis. Further, the images recorded using the stand-alone IR receiver tend to be low resolution due to limited resolution of the stand-alone IR receiver.